


禁锢（四）

by axibaquan



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: #快新#黑羽快斗#工藤新一#名侦探柯南, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axibaquan/pseuds/axibaquan
Kudos: 11





	禁锢（四）

一回到黑羽宅，黑羽就直接紧紧地搂住工藤长驱直入地吻了起来。  
信息素在急促的呼吸间隙急速爆发，被克制已久的信息素交缠在一起。  
工藤只迟疑了一瞬间，主动把手环到了黑羽背后。被这一举动鼓励了一般，黑羽的回应是更加激烈的唇舌交缠。  
这一吻一直持续到工藤换不过气来才堪堪停下，饶是黑羽体质好也禁不住喘气重了几分。  
等挪到沙发面前的时候两人都已经衣衫不整，刚才的几个吻就已经让工藤彻底发情，只是交换唾液的行为只能让他被信息素包围，却无法染上黑羽的味道。  
工藤有些难耐地动了两下身子，黑羽也已经眼角发红，急得把工藤放在沙发上，自己从后面直接咬上后颈，顿时信息素贴合得更加紧密。  
情欲一朝爆发，两个人都有些把持不住，黑羽就着咬着后颈的姿势把工藤的裤子搭扣揭开，草草地连带着亵裤一起褪了下来，就把已经硬到发胀的肉棒顺着股缝插入了工藤。  
工藤的身体早就在发情的刹那就自动调整为了适合被操干的状态，后穴哪怕没碰过也已经湿漉漉地，轻松地容纳了黑羽。  
在并不宽阔的沙发上两个人就这样激烈地做了起来，工藤似乎被后颈和后穴同时被’攻击’的状态给刺激到了，加上许久未发泄，黑羽一次还没结束的情况下他就射了两次。射过之后的身体更是柔软了起来，不自觉地在黑羽啪啪撞击的时候向后迎合。  
黑羽被这种姿态刺激到了，一顿冲刺弄得工藤也忍不住叫出了声音。本来就临近射精边缘的黑羽被工藤那种独有的嗓音一叫就全数射了出来。两个人抱在一起喘息了没两分钟，欲望就又一次蠢蠢欲动了。  
“去……去床上……”工藤大口大口地喘着气断断续续地说。  
黑羽亲了亲工藤有些发红的眼角，一把抱起发软的工藤，“好。”  
从早上折腾到半夜，两人的气味交杂着体液的味道交缠着遍布了整个房间。大床上被子早就被踢到地上，床单被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，沾满了各种液体。  
饶是黑羽体力过人现在也需要休息一下，工藤更是不用说，累得瘫在旁边直喘气。在这么长时间的交合中，两个人愣是连水分都没补充过。  
“我去弄点吃的。”黑羽把沾了汗水的乱糟糟地头发往后一撸，起身下床。  
工藤对此时黑羽的格外关照倒是没有异议，他的确累得不行，而且因为多次高潮身体软得一塌糊涂。做爱比什么都要累，这是真的……虽然已经想清楚了，但是工藤想起刚才自己一改往日的冷漠，尽力迎合模样还是有些羞耻。  
过了一会，黑羽才端了一碗粥来  
“你做的？”工藤转过头看他把粥放在柜子上。  
“不然呢？”黑羽直接把碗筷塞进工藤手里，“起来吃……别用这么惊讶的表情看我，昨天你走之后我就准备了，大概有些凉了。”  
工藤意识到原来黑羽早就准备好接他回家了，而自己却还想着诀别，内心又是一阵愧疚。  
“……我不会做饭。”工藤闷闷地吃了两口，突然说道，“我连厨房都没进过。”  
黑羽被他那幅有点羞愧的模样弄笑了：“大男人没进过厨房很正常嘛。我也只会做点简单的，不然也不会请仆人了。”  
工藤低低地嗯了一声。  
不过那是因为一个人住，要是你和我一起住的话，我也可以学学怎么做饭。”  
这种亲密的关系和他人近距离的生活从未出现在工藤的生命中。  
在做爱的时候黑羽的情话都只是会让他羞耻和情动，但这句话却让他的心快速地跳动起来。  
“……我也可以学的。”  
黑羽三下五除二喝完了自己的粥，看着工藤一本正经的模样，情不自禁地就吻了上去。只是一个蜻蜓点水的轻吻，还顺便舔了一口工藤嘴角的饭粒。  
“你……”工藤还没来得及说出口就被黑羽打断。  
“我很开心。”  
“你愿意回来……愿意和我在一起，我很开心。”黑羽说着凑上去又亲了一下，工藤这回倒是没出声说什幺，而是静静地接受了这个吻。  
黑羽看着工藤脸上还没退去潮红，发丝因为汗水湿答答地贴在额头上的模样，情不自禁地又硬了。  
“你快点吃吧，我可不想在你还在嚼东西的时候就忍不住插进去。”说着还用已经坚挺的肉棒蹭了蹭工藤的大腿。  
工藤脸顿时又烧了起来，偏过头大口吃起来。  
黑羽看着他吃完喝水，嘴唇贴着自己刚喝过水的杯沿，心里一片柔软。突然想到什幺低身凑近工藤的下身。  
“……嗯！咳、咳！……黑羽你！”  
工藤差点被呛到，因为黑羽低头含住了他还软着的分身，灵活地用舌头在口腔内划了个圈。被湿润的口腔刺激到的阴茎很快就半硬了起来。  
工藤手足无措，他从来没想到黑羽会给自己做这种事：“你不用这样的。”  
“别说话。”黑羽嘴里含着工藤的欲望含含糊糊地说，心想这种时候说这种矫情的话才是最败兴的，你知道吗。  
“啊……”工藤因为顶端的小口被舌头扫过全身颤栗了一下，虽然不再说话但是神情还是有些慌乱，可前段又很诚实地又硬了几分。黑羽也是第一次给别人做口交。不过看着工藤忍不住的喘息和无措的表情，黑羽就觉得给他做这种事儿是理所应当的。  
虽然有些不得要领地磕磕碰碰了几下，但Omega的敏感体质已经足够让工藤大脑一片空白了，只是硬得发疼却射不出来――Omega的快感接收途径主要还是来源于后穴，只攻前端的话是很难解放的。黑羽也知道这点，所以又吞吐了一会儿就把阴茎从嘴里退了出来。  
黑羽把手指插入已经因为大半天的情事而变得松软穴口，里面的肠肉还是紧紧地裹着他的手指，有些不满足地一张一合。  
“我来继续给你后面服务一下吧……”黑羽果断地抽出手指，整根手指都被弄得湿漉漉的，然后提枪上阵。  
被轻松地插入的工藤哼了一声，在被舔前面的时候后穴早就淫液泛滥了，叫嚣着想要被黑羽进入，就像今天之前那样……但是他还是说不出口，只能等到黑羽主动转攻后穴。  
双腿被分开，黑羽很快就被进入情动状态的工藤撞击地在床上上下磨蹭着，已经被干了不知道多少次的穴口里有黑羽之前射进来的精液冒出来，和透明的肠液混在一起随着抽插的动作噗呲噗呲地往外冒。  
黑羽一边插一边低头紧紧地把工藤圈在自己怀里，断断续续地接吻，弄得两人嘴角也湿漉漉地，挂着彼此的唾液。今天黑羽格外喜欢这种禁锢的姿势，哪怕不是很舒服也不方便动作，但却让他心理上获得了很大的满足。  
工藤半眯着眼睛看着黑羽近在咫尺的脸，在心里默默地下了决定。  
“嗯……？”  
黑羽感觉到工藤伸手推开他，不解地起身。虽然觉得对于发情的Omega来说不大可能但还是问了一句“弄痛你了？”  
工藤摇摇头，虽然下了决定还是难以开口， 纠结了好半天才小声说道：“……换个姿势，让我在上面。”  
黑羽被这发展弄得一头雾水，但工藤主动要求的他自然是高兴还来不及，连忙在旁边躺下。工藤耳朵红红的跨坐上来，自己握着黑羽的肉棒对准后方，慢慢地坐下去……  
头一次用这个姿势，还是工藤主动要求的，黑羽激动得阴茎都又硬了几分。尤其是看到工藤那副羞耻但强迫自己主动坐下的姿态，让黑羽恨不得现在就扶着工藤的腰狠狠地顶上去。  
但黑羽没动，他想看看工藤难得的第一次主动，看他是如何动着那有力的腰肢，用紧致的肉穴上下套弄自己的欲望。  
工藤一口气坐到低，已经被彻底操开的后穴轻松地容纳了黑羽。只是因为姿势缘故进入得格外深，似乎已经到了肠道的最深处，但工藤知道，那还不是最深处……  
他低头看到躺着的黑羽强忍着欲望没有动作，就那幺看着自己，眼神炙热，似乎要把他也给烧着了。  
“黑羽……”  
似乎是这种俯视的姿态稍微给了工藤一点信心，他叫了一声黑羽的名字，心里各种情绪翻涌上来。  
黑羽也是格外奇怪，工藤主动要在上面不说，还犹犹豫豫地不知道要告诉自己什幺事情，有什么事是这幺难以启齿要在现在这个空当说的？  
他疑惑地看着工藤，只听到后者缓慢却坚定地开口：“黑羽。”  
“完全标记我吧。”  
黑羽顿时觉得大脑充血。  
工藤此时的表情十分认真，全然不似在开玩笑。  
他俯视自己的模样被牢牢地印刻在脑海里，黑羽保证这一辈子会都记得清清楚楚。  
没有哪个Alpha可以经得住这种诱惑，黑羽的脑子里只剩下了一个想法――干进去，成结，让身上的这个人永远属于自己。  
“这可是你说的……”黑羽哑着嗓子说着，不给工藤任何反悔的机会，掐住对方的腰用力地向上顶弄了两下。  
“嗯、啊！”因为重力的原因工藤觉得比平时进得更深，被撞得腰都软了，但却不甘心就这么趴下，强硬地双手撑在黑羽的胸膛上承受着，不甘示弱地尝试着配合黑羽的速度迎合。后穴里自动分泌的肠液多到沿着肉棒留下，把两个人交合的地方弄得无比湿润。  
“在上面舒服吗？”黑羽明知故问，工藤此时的阴茎只是靠后穴的刺激就高高翘起，顶端不断地分泌出少许透明的液体，随着他身体上下摆动甩在黑羽的腹部上。  
“闭嘴……”工藤觉得再过多久都不会习惯黑羽在做爱的时候这种恶趣味的调笑。  
黑羽被工藤一边瞪他一边用后穴热情地迎合自己的模样刺激到了，手指深深地嵌在工藤腰肢的肉上，在轮廓分明的肌肉留下了好几道红印。此时这种程度的微痛感倒不会让工藤有任何不适，反而因为Omega的臣服欲让他后穴更加饥渴地收缩着夹紧黑羽的肉棒。  
“啊……！”  
肉棒狠狠地戳在内殖道口，工藤彻底失去了力气，只能全身发软的俯趴在黑羽的胸膛上，交合的连接处正朝着床尾暴露在空气中。  
本来还想逞强地再坐起身来，工藤还没撑起一边的胳膊就又被找准了敏感点来回摩擦了几下，最终只能全身瘫软地靠着黑羽任其动作。  
“好爽……”黑羽偏过头在工藤耳朵边上低语。  
工藤的头越过黑羽的肩窝埋在枕头里，被干得发出含含糊糊的“唔”声，看不清表情，只见和因为黑羽直白的话语越发红了的耳尖。  
这样操弄了一会儿黑羽果然还是觉得姿势不够方便，虽然工藤骑在自己身上的模样很美味，但以后有的是机会看。  
一把搂着工藤的腰，就着插在最深处的姿势翻了个个，黑羽把工藤压在身下，同时下身还往里探了一点，他忍不住了。  
“放松。”黑羽直视工藤的眼睛，手扶上他的脸，拨开湿答答地贴在脸上的发梢。  
“为我打开内殖道吧。”  
“让我进去……”  
工藤浑身打了个颤，哪怕已经下定决心了，在感受到要被完全标记的时候还是内心如此的不安，同时还有一种要被占有的激动，矛盾地混合在一起。他直直地看着黑羽，随即紧绷的身体慢慢放松……  
然后黑羽感觉得到，被柔软的肠肉包裹住的肉棒前面，有什么微微地动了。  
已经按耐不住的他把阴茎全部抽出，用力地往里一顶，顺畅地划过已经柔软无比的甬道，然后龟头就闯入了一段更为紧致的通道。就在那一瞬间他的阴茎就又大了几分，这是alpha在进入Omega的内殖道时的本能，可以帮助Alpha顺利地进入Omega的内殖道尽头，在那里成结把精液射进最里面。  
“进去了……”  
这个认知加上从未有过的莫名快感让工藤一瞬间后穴猛地收缩，毫无知觉地大叫出声：“啊啊――”  
黑羽没有因此停下来，他觉得现在就是屋子塌了都停不下来了。敏感的龟头被与肠道一样湿润但却温度更高，包裹得更紧的生殖道内壁吸附着，仿佛有生命一样地挤压着，黑羽又一次整根抽出，还没等穴口完全闭合就全部插了回去，已经半开了的内殖道口这次被彻底撞开，大半跟阴茎都埋了进去，让工藤斯大脑一片空白。  
“好热，好紧……”和平时的做爱完全不一样，黑羽喘着粗气，差点就控制不住自己。  
工藤只觉得身体的最深处完全没有防备地张到最开，然后被黑羽的肉棒塞了个满满当当。仿佛生殖道的内壁任何一处都是敏感点，黑羽只是来回捣弄了几下他就控制不住地双腿抽搐了起来，还本能地大张着双腿，用自己的手拢着摆出最适合被进入的状态。  
“唔……啊啊……”  
黑羽摆动腰部把自己的阴茎来回抽动，但从头到尾都未曾离开过内殖道，仿佛害怕一离开那里就会闭合起来一般。工藤的手不自觉的掐进自己的大腿肉，眼角浮现出生理性的泪水。  
黑羽低头看到工藤眼角红红的，心里生出一种满足感，想工藤那幺高傲又冷静的一个人，此刻竟然愿意躺在自己身下主动被操弄，还被自己弄哭了，于是动作越发卖力，拿开工藤快把自己掐出淤青的手，’接管’了两条大张着弯曲的腿。  
工藤被顶得直往后蹭，要不是有枕头垫着头都没差点撞上墙。此时黑羽双手抓着工藤的脚踝高举着，这个动作让工藤的双腿以几乎和床垂直的角度悬在半空中，更加方便了黑羽进出的动作，淫液多得随着啪啪的撞击从穴口涌了出来，打湿了床单。  
被干得渐渐失神了，工藤脑子里什幺也没有了，平日里的隐忍都被此刻内殖道里的感受烧成了灰，一直憋着的呻吟此刻都被叫出了口。  
“呜啊！唔……黑、黑羽……我要到了，啊啊……”  
“我们一起。”黑羽伸手握住了工藤已经蓄势待发的肉棒，工藤被强行阻断了高潮，身体难耐地不行，无助地扭了几下想要挣脱却无果。  
“不行……让我射，呃啊！”  
黑羽的呼吸声也越来越重，身下啪啪地抽动得更加快速，嗓音沙哑地追问：“被操得舒服吗？”  
“喜欢和我做吗？”  
“让我，唔！让我射……”  
“你不回答我就不让你射。”黑羽此刻Alpha信息素倒是全面爆发，侵略性极高地蔓延到房间的每一个角落，让工藤颤抖起来――他被前端不能发射的欲望逼得要发疯，后面又不断地承受着累积起来的快感，交叠着让他意识混乱，被半命令半胁迫地叫出平时绝对不会说的话语：“舒、舒服……啊嗯，让我……”  
“喜欢和我做吗？”黑羽手上加力，揉捏着工藤的阴茎。  
“喜欢……”工藤被憋得满面通红，身体上也染上充满情欲的潮红。  
黑羽却还不满足，他感觉到自己快要射了，这次不仅仅是普通的射精――  
“说，让我射进去。”黑羽低头对着工藤一阵狂风暴雨般毫无章法的舌吻，  
“说了我们就一起射……’  
本来还有最后一点理智的工藤微弱地摇了摇头，听到这却又被蛊惑了一样，断断续续地小声开口：”你、呃啊！你……你射进来……“这句话像是最后一根压倒黑羽的稻草，他一下子放开了钳制着工藤前段的手，同时用尽全力把自己操进了可以到达的最深处。  
工藤的肉棒终于射出，他的眼前都模糊了一瞬间，但马上发现最激烈的感受还不是前端，而是身体内部。  
他清楚地感受到黑羽的阴茎迅速地变大，尤其是头部，几秒钟内就成长到了令人惊讶的大小――成结。留在内殖道最里面的肉棒此时被结牢牢地卡住，头部开始射出精液，一股一股地打在狭小的内殖道肉壁上，反复冲洗着把自己的味道和信息素刻印在那里。  
被标记了。  
黑羽射了好几股后工藤才堪堪反应过来，他的后穴此时也紧紧地收缩着禁锢住黑羽的结，像是要融合在一起一般紧密地贴合着。黑羽舒服地低吼，不顾刚才工藤射精弄得两人胸前一片狼藉，俯身把工藤的头掰向一边侧着，又一次咬上了他的后颈，那里还残留着白天自己临时标记的牙印。  
后穴被硕大地结卡着，后颈也被牢牢地叼住，工藤只觉得自己整个人都被钉在了床上，快感像电流一样窜遍全身上下，他的手脚都发麻了，此刻一动也动不了，只能承受着这种信息素的洗刷――但他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
过了足足有好几分钟，结才开始慢慢地变小。在这期间两人的身上迅速地被印上了对方的味道，完全标记已经成立了，以后他们的发情期，信息素，身体……包括心灵都只会为对方而敞开……  
工藤看着床单发了一会儿愣，声音哑哑地说：“我不是正常的Omega。”  
“嗯，我早就知道了。”  
“……不一定生得出孩子。”  
“无所谓，有你就够了。”黑羽抱着工藤深吸了一口气，嗅到他身上散发出了自己的味道，“你觉得我在意这个吗？”  
“我就是和你说一声。”工藤嘴上这么说着偏过头，不想承认自己的确以为黑羽会在意这件事。虽然他不想生孩子，但这和不能生是两码事。既然已经和黑羽建立了最终标记的关系，他觉得自己有责任把这种可能性告诉黑羽。  
但听到黑羽说只有自己就够了，工藤还是觉得心头暖暖的。

“新一……”  
“我们结婚吧……”  
工藤勾了勾黑羽的小拇指，眉眼带笑，“好。”


End file.
